Huge Mecha and BFMs
Mecha over 80 tons require a substantial investment in both skill points -- at least 35 points in "Heavy", plus a total energy of 70 to farm mini-bosses for niodes -- and resources. Thus, while they first become available at Level 52, few players under Level 60 own more than one. "Huge" and "B.F.M." Mecha can be considered as a single category -- at least for the purposes of this Wikia -- because they fill an identical battlefield role as replacements for heavy Mecha. (Ideally, all of a player's heavy Mecha will eventually be replaced by a superior Huge or B.F.M. equivalent.) Many happen to be special Mecha of unconventional origin, which have their own page. Note that all Mecha of this size have unusually high armor values, when judged on a per-ton basis. The line separating "superior" from "average" must therefore be raised from 2⅓ points per ton, to 2½. ---- Frigis (80 tons, 140 niodes): Despite the red lightning in its attack animation, this is actually an ice-based Mecha...ironically, it is also vulnerable to ice weapons. Precision and Freeze allow it to lock down enemy Mecha, while higher-than-average armor will keep it fighting for a long time. Ballista (80 tons, 320 crystals): For a Mecha of its weight, the Ballista is both cheap and agile, with a surprisingly low Speed penalty of only -8. Equip it with missiles to take advantage of its inherent bonuses. Dreadnought (85 tons, 140 niodes): While its Speed is abysmal, its other attributes -- from unusually high projectile damage, to a Shield strength of 10 (even without upgrades) -- make this a favorite of veteran players. For best results, upgrade it with Speed-boosting equipment. Torrent (85 tons, 145 niodes): '''With a "bonus" of -26, Torrents have even worse Speed than Dreadnoughts, perhaps because of their unusual leg structure, or perhaps because of the incredible 14 slots' worth of weapons they start out with. Nevertheless, their Splash and Trample abilities (eventually supplemented by a Wide Fork upgrade) ensure they will always be placed front-and-center. '''Harrell (85 tons, 350 crystals): This relatively high-speed Mecha (Speed -8) was named in 2014 to honor Jeffery Harrell, Sr., the late Mecha Galaxy illustrator. This is a gun-boat, so arm it with the strongest projectile weapons you own. Magnus (90 tons, 360 crystals): Widely held as the best crystal purchase in the game, a Magnus should be given both projectile and missile weapons; it was the first Mecha in the game to start with a 10% damage bonus (to projectiles). Its upgrades include Trample Shield, Splash Shield, and Fork. Glaccus (95 tons, 420 crystals): Supposedly based on the Nifthel (but more closely resembling the Harrell), this ice Mech is the slowest conventional design in the game, with Speed -31. Like the Magnus and Typhoon, it gives a 10% bonus to its favored weapon family; it also has a possibility for 3X Damage. Typhoon (100 tons, 410 crystals): With the possible exception of the Anubis, this is the ultimate missile Mech, with high armor, Fork, and Splash. Many useful abilities are unlocked with upgrades, most importantly Slow and Freeze. Category:Mechs